harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zalazar Zwadderich
Zalazar Zwadderich (Engels:'' Salazar Slytherin'') was een volbloed tovenaar. Hij staat bekend om zijn sluwheid en vastberadenheid, en wordt beschouwd als één van de grootste tovenaars van de eeuw (respectievelijk als een Sisseltong en bedreven Legilimens). Zwadderich was één van de vier stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, samen met Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf en Rowena Ravenklauw, evenals de naamgenoot van de afdeling Zwadderich. Hij vertrouwde geen Dreuzelgeborenen en was in feite vrij minachtend over deze studenten, tot op het punt dat hij voorstelde om ze niet meer toe te laten tot Zweinstein. Toen hij echter zijn mening uitsprak tegen de andere stichters van Zweinstein, waren ze het niet met hem eens. Als reactie verliet hij de school om nooit meer terug te keren. Zwadderich stierf ergens rond de elfde eeuw, na het creëren van de Geheime Kamer, waarin een basilisk was verborgen, klaar om de Kamer te laten heropenen en de school te zuiveren van Dreuzelgeborenen. Biografie Vroegere leven De Sorteerhoed beschreef hem als "machtswellustig Zwadderich" en dat hij uit het "zompig mos" kwam.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 12 (Het Toverschool Toernooi) Dit zou de reden kunnen zijn dat hij en zijn familie de gave hebben om Sisselspraak te spreken. Er wordt gezegd dat iedereen die Sisselspraak kan spreken op de één of andere manier gerelateerd is aan Zalazar Zwadderich. Op een bepaald punt creëerde Zwadderich zijn eigen toverstok, gemaakt van slangenhout met als kern een hoorn van een basilisk. Hij leerde het het unieke vermogen om te "slapen" wanneer dat door een Sisseltong werd bevolen.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Stichter van Zweinstein Naar verluidt één van "de meest briljante heksen en tovenaars van hun tijd" te zijn, stichtte Zalazar Zwadderich, samen met zijn goede vrienden Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf en Rowena Ravenklauw, Zweinstein. Later verbrak hij echter de banden met Griffoendor. Hij lijkt de studenten voor zijn afdeling zorgvuldig te hebben gekozen. Volgens Albus Perkamentus waren de kwaliteiten die Zwadderich prees in de door hem geselecteerde studenten vindingrijkheid, intelligentie, vastberadenheid, en een zekere minachting voor de regels, samen met de vaardigheid in Sisselspraak. Hij selecteerde zijn studenten ook op hun sluwheid, ambitie, en bloedzuiverheid. Zijn afdeling op Zweinstein wordt gesymboliseerd door een slang, met als afdelingskleuren groen en zilver. Het verlaten van Zweinstein Na het stichten van Zweinstein en een aantal jaren van vreedzame samenwerking, begon er uiteindelijk een breuk te ontstaan tussen Zwadderich en de andere stichters. Zwadderich verachtte het om studenten uit Dreuzel-families toe te laten tot Zweinstein, aangezien hij ze onbetrouwbaar achtte en onwaardig om magie te worden onderwezen, en probeerde daarom de andere stichters ervan te overtuigen om alleen studenten uit volbloed families toe te laten. De andere stichters, in het bijzonder Griffoendor, waren het echter niet eens met Zwadderich. Uiteindelijk ontstond er een hevige en mogelijk gewelddadige discussie over dit onderwerp tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor (waarbij door de Sorteerhoed wordt gesuggereerd dat er zelfs werd geduelleerd en daardoor de rivaliteit tussen de afdelingen is ontstaan). Zwadderich koos er uiteindelijk voor om de school te verlaten, nadat hij de Geheime Kamer en zijn Basilisk had achtergelaten. Het is onbekend wanneer Zwadderich stierf. Na zijn dood frame|left|Het beeld van Zalazar Zwadderich en de verblijfplaats van de [[Basilisk van Zalazar Zwadderich in de Geheime Kamer]]Volgens de oude legende, verteld door leraar Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, Cuthbert Kist, was Zalazar Zwadderich verantwoordelijk voor de bouw van de Geheime Kamer onder de kerkers van het kasteel. Het werd speciaal gemaakt met als doel de school te zuiveren van alle Dreuzelgeboren studenten. De Kamer bevatte een basilisk, die alleen zou kunnen worden beheerst door Zwadderich's "ware erfgenaam", en kon worden gebruikt om de school te ontdoen van alle Dreuzelgeborenen. Een deel van de legende werd waargemaakt in 1943, toen Marten Asmodom Vilijn, de erfgenaam van Zwadderich, de Kamer opende en de Basilisk gebruikte om Dreuzelgeborenen aan te vallen. Een meisje dat de Basilisk had gedood, is nu een spook dat tegenwoordig bekend staat als Jammerende Jenny. De ingang van de Geheime Kamer bevindt zich in de toiletten waar zij rondwaart, en kan alleen worden geopend door in Sisselspraak te spreken, net als Zwadderich kon. In 1993 opende Vilijn de Kamer opnieuw door middel van het gebruik van één van zijn zeven Gruzielementen, zijn dagboek. Met behulp van het stukje van zijn ziel dat verborgen zat in het dagboek, nam hij bezit van Ginny Wemel en dwong haar zijn bevelen op te volgen. Terwijl hij de Dreuzelgeboren studenten aanviel, was zijn uiteindelijke doel om Harry Potter naar de Kamer te lokken en hem te doden. Zwadderich had een medaillon versierd met de letter Z'', dat later een erfstuk van zijn laatst bekende nakomelingen, de Mergels, werd. Merope Mergel verkocht het medaillon aan Caractacus Oorlof. Vervolgens werd het verkocht aan Orchidea Smid, die een liefde had voor antiek. Het medaillon werd van haar gestolen door Marten Vilijn. Vilijn zou later een Gruzielement van het medaillon hebben gemaakt, en het hebben verborgen in een zee-grot die hij in zijn jeugd had bezocht. Hetzelfde medaillon werd later verwijderd uit de grot door Regulus Zwarts met behulp van zijn huiself, Knijster. Knijster kreeg het bevel om het medaillon te vernietigen, maar was niet in staat om dat te doen. Het werd later uit het huis van de Zwarts familie op Grimboudplein 12 gestolen door Levenius Lorrebos, en vond uiteindelijk zijn weg in de handen van Dorothea Omber, een medewerkster van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Omber gebruikte het als intimidatie door het te dragen en te beweren dat de ''Z voor Zagrijn stond, een volbloed toverfamilie. Dit zou kunnen betekenen dat ze niet beter wist, of dat ze de ware betekenis van het medaillon probeerde te verbergen. Het medaillon werd teruggewonnen door Harry Potter, en werd later vernietigd door Ron Wemel met het Zwaard van Griffoendor. Dit vernietigde ook alle krachten van het Gruzielement. Er zijn ook een aantal schilderijen van Zwadderich aanwezig op Zweinstein, die een geheime sluipweg tussen de kerkers en een zijkamer van de Binnenkomsthal verbergen. Het wachtwoord dat nodig is om toegang te krijgen is "Doodsnood".[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] — PC-versie Een ander schilderij van Zwadderich hangt in het kantoor van het Schoolhoofd.[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' DVD (Disc 2 — Perkamentus' kantoor) In het schooljaar van 1997-1998 realiseerde Zwadderich's erfgenaam, Marten Vilijn (beter bekend als Heer Voldemort) de wens van het zuiveren van de school van Dreuzelgeborenen op een andere manier, namelijk de overname van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en het gebruik van misleidende propaganda. Voldemort slaagde erin om Dreuzelgeborenen te verdrijven uit de Tovenaarswereld, en aan het einde van het schooljaar, beweerde Voldemort dat studenten op Zweinstein niet meer gesorteerde hoefde te worden, en dat alleen de symbolen, schilden en kleuren van Zwadderich voldoende waren. Na de dood van Voldemort werd dit allemaal ingetrokken, en eindigde de ultieme wens van Zwadderich in een mislukking. Uiterlijk thumb|Zalazar Zwadderich|225x225px Het beeld van Zalazar Zwadderich in de Geheime Kamer toont een "stokoude en aapachtige" man met een "lange, dunne baard die bijna tot de zoom van zijn tovenaarsgewaad kwam." Zijn baard was wit van kleur. Asmodom Mergel, een bloedverwant, wordt ook als "aapachtig" beschreven. Persoonlijkheid Zalazar Zwadderich stond bekend om zijn sluwheid en vastberadenheid, kwaliteiten die hij ook prees in de studenten van zijn afdeling. Op een bepaald moment verwees de Sorteerhoed ook naar hem als "machtswellustige Zwadderich". Hij leek voor niets of niemand te stoppen om zijn doel te bereiken; Dit werd bewezen toen hij de Geheime Kamer bouwde om de school van Dreuzelgeborenen te zuiveren, ondanks het feit dat de andere stichters het niet eens waren met zijn overtuigingen. Er wordt gezegd dat Zwadderich één van de grootste tovenaars van zijn tijd was, met veel vaardigheden, en dan met name in Legilimentie. Bij het sorteren van studenten in Zwadderich, zoekt de Sorteerhoed naar de kwaliteiten van Zwadderich, namelijk sluwheid, doorzettingsvermogen, ambitie en vindingrijkheid. Magische vaardigheden *'Sisseltong:''' '''Zalazar Zwadderich was één van de eerste geregistreerde Sisselsprekers, en gebruikte dit vermogen om een Basilisk te beheersen. Als gevolg hiervan is het symbool van zijn afdeling een slang. Ook gaf hij deze vaardigheid door aan zijn nakomelingen. *Legilimentie:' '''Er wordt gezegd dat Zwadderich een ervaren Legilimens was. *'Basilisk fokker:' '''Zwadderich is er in geslaagd om een basilisk te fokken en deze in leven te houden in de Geheime Kamer voor meer dan duizend jaar. Dit is langer dan de gemiddelde leeftijd van negenhonderd jaar voor een Basilisk. *'Zwarte Kunsten (waarschijnlijk): Er zijn geruchten dat hij de Geheime Kamer oorspronkelijk had gebouwd als plek om zijn studenten les te geven in de Zwarte Kunsten. *Toverstokkenmaker: Zwadderich creëerde zijn eigen toverstok van slangenhout met een hoorn van een basilisk. Hij leerde het tevens het unieke vermogen om te "slapen" wanneer geïnstrueerd.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Bezittingen *'Toverstok: '''Zwadderich bezat een toverstok gemaakt van slangenhout met als kern een hoorn van een Basilisk. Het werd generaties doorgegeven tot het van Gormlaith Mergel werd gestolen door haar nicht Isolde Sayre en later werd begraven op het terrein van Ilbermorger in Noord-Amerika.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] *'''Medaillon: Zwadderich was eigenaar van een medaillon die hij doorgaf aan zijn nakomelingen. Het werd later veranderd in een Gruzielement door één van zijn nakomelingen, Marten Vilijn. *'Basilisk': Zwadderich bezat een Basilisk en hield deze in de Geheime Kamer. Etymologie rightDe naam "Salazar" is van oorsprong een Portugese familienaam. António de Oliveira Salazar was een dictator van Portugal (waar Rowling een aantal jaren heeft gewoond) van 1932 tot 1968. Rowling verklaarde dat ze de naam "Salazar Slytherin" had gekozen mede dankzij de naam van de Portugese dictator.I did indeed take his name fron António Salazar, the Portuguese dictator. — J.K. Rowling op Twitter Ondertussen kan "Slytherin" ''verwijzen naar "slithering" het Engelse woord voor "glijden" en dat gelinkt kan worden aan de manier waarop slangen zich voortbewegen. Wellicht dat dit ook verwijst naar zijn vaardigheid om met slangen te praten, ook wel Sisselspraak. Salazar, soms ook geschreven als Salasar, is een Baskische achternaam met als betekenis "oude hal" (van het Castiliaanse woord "Sala" (hal) en het Baskische woord "zahar" (oud)). De naam is afkomstig van de stad met dezelfde naam: Salazar, in het noorden van Burgos, Castilië. Alonso de Salazar Frías was een 16de-17de eeuwse Spaanse inquisiteur die beroemd is vanwege het overtuigen van de Spaande Inquisitie dat het merendeel van de gevallen met betrekking tot hekserij waren gebaseerd op waanzin en het stoppen van martelingen, in plaats van nauwkeurig onderzoek te doen. Hij was in staat om veroordelingen te stoppen met behulp van getuigenissen. Trivia *Ondanks het aan hem toegeschreven citaat van Zwadderich "we nemen slechts leerlingen van zuiver bloed", accepteerde Zwadderich voor lange tijd halfbloed heksen en tovenaars binnen zijn afdeling (meest bekend Severus Sneep en Marten Vilijn). **Het bovenstaande is hoogstwaarschijnlijk noodzakelijk, omdat er momenteel niet langer genoeg volbloed families bestaan voor Zwadderich om enkel daar op te steunen (iets wat zelfs de genocidale Voldemort en Dooddoeners begrepen, al was het maar tegen hun zin). **Hoewel Zwadderich enkel studenten van "zuiver bloed" tot zijn afdeling accepteerde, waren er een onbekend aantal Dreuzelgeboren heksen en tovenaars die in zijn afdeling werden gesorteerd. *Zwadderich werd in juni 2007 verkozen tot "Tovenaar van de Maand" op J.K. Rowling's website. "Als één van de vier beroemde stichters van Zweinstein was Zwadderich een van de eerste geregistreerde Sisselsprekers, een getalenteerde Legilimens, en een beruchte kampioen van volbloed verheerlijking." *In de films is enkel het hoofd van het beeld van Zalazar Zwadderich te zien, in vergelijking met het boek waarin het hele lichaam aanwezig was. Er is onthuld dat de Kamer overspoeld is geraakt, waardoor de rest van het lichaam zich onder het water bevindt. *Zwadderich verschijnt als een schilderij in ''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey in Universal Studios, Orlando. Hij spreekt hier zijn ongenoegen uit over Harry Potter en Albus Perkamentus. Hij is ook de enige van de vier stichters die in beelden van achter de schermen verschijnt. Een extra DVD toont de acteur die op de set wordt aangekleed. *Harry is zeer ver vewant aan Zalazar Zwadderich, maar is geen nakomeling van hem. Voldemort stamt namelijk van Zwadderich en Cadmus Prosper af, terwijl Harry een afstammeling is van Ignotus Prosper. *Hoewel Voldemort een afstammeling van zowel Zalazar Zwadderich als Cadmus Prosper is, is er geen bewijs dat Zwadderich een voorouder van de Prosper's is. *Zwadderich bouwde de Geheime Kamer om zijn erfgenaam de school te laten zuiveren van Dreuzelgeborenen. Echter, na het falen van de Kamer, volbracht Voldemort Zwadderich's wens op een andere manier, namelijk de overname van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en het creëren van de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen. *Hoewel er in het algemeen geaccepteerd wordt dat Zalazar Zwadderich afkomstig is van de vennen in het oosten van Engeland, is dat niet bevestigd. Het zou logischer zijn als Zwadderich uit Ierland zou komen, want dat zou betekenen dat de vier stichters van Zweinstein uit de vier belangrijkste landen komen, waar ook de meeste studenten van Zweinstein vandaan komen. Schotland (Ravenklauw), Wales (Huffelpuf), Engeland (Griffoendor) en Ierland (Zwadderich). Ierland heeft echter geen slangen, waardoor het oosten van Engeland waarschijnlijker zou zijn. *Zijn afkeer voor heksen en tovenaars met Dreuzel-afkomst kan zijn ontstaan uit het politieke klimaat waarin hij leefde, waar gebruikers van magie werden vervolgd en opgejaagd door Dreuzels. Zie ook *Rowena Ravenklauw *Helga Huffelpuf *Goderic Griffoendor *Basilisk van Zalazar Zwadderich *Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich *Marten Vilijn *Geheime Kamer Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]]'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]]'' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7]]Zwadderich is beschikbaar in de Nintendo DS-versie van LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Voor andere apparaten is hij beschikbaar in de "Downloadable Character Pack" DLC voor de game. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * ''Pottermore'''' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki de:Salazar Slytherin es:Salazar Slytherin fi:Salazar Luihunen fr:Salazar Serpentard it:Salazar Serpeverde en:Salazar Slytherin pl:Salazar Slytherin ru:Салазар Слизерин Categorie:10e eeuw geboortes Categorie:Basilisk eigenaars Categorie:Duistere Tovenaars Categorie:Engelse Indivduen Categorie:Gouden Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Afdelingshoofden Categorie:Historische figuren Categorie:Zweinstein stichters Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Sisseltongen Categorie:Volbloed overheersingsdrang Categorie:Volbloeden Categorie:Zwadderich familie Categorie:Toverstokkenmaker Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Zwadderaars